


HEAVENS Radio: Shion and Nagi

by Hikkikoumori



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: HEAVENS Radio, Radio Show Hosts, Two Doofy Little Boys Roast Their Whole Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikkikoumori/pseuds/Hikkikoumori
Summary: With HEAVENS Radio airing, Angels all over the world are tuning into the show!This week: Shion and NagiInspired by the new Heavens Radio Show airing soon!





	HEAVENS Radio: Shion and Nagi

“Hello, Hello, Angels!” Nagi spoke happily into his microphone, “Welcome to the first installment of HEAVENS Radio! I’m your host with the most, the one, the only, Cutie Nagi! I’m joined with my co host—…”

He gestured over to the lump of a co host across the table. Shion grumbled, much to Nagi’s dismay.

“Shion! We went over this 27 times before the show and you promised you’d do it!”

“... I’m your cutie Shion.”

Nagi sighed, “Good enough. We of the Heavenly Parade welcome you to laugh, smile, and sing along with us, if you’d like!”

“Amakusa is glad he can be joined by the Angels today, let’s all have fun today.” Shion added, sounding nowhere near as enthusiastic as his words should have sounded. 

“Now onto our first topic… Who are “Heavens”? That’s a toughie! This cutie Nagi is obviously the cutest idol in the universe, but how to describe the others?”

“Kira is quite motherly, isn’t he? He always prepares lunch for us. Out of everyone besides Nagi, Amakusa is most comfortable with him.”

“Kira’s onigiri is the best! He always makes it into cute little bunny shapes just for Nagi!”

“He does that for everyone.”

“Wah… Nagi wanted to feel special. Eiji’s got a motherly vibe, too. In fact, I think he’s the impulse control out of all of us.”

“Eiji? ...Mm… He tries to keep us, and by us I mean Yamato, under control… How many times does that work, though?”

The two share a laugh and reminisce to the first time they worked with Starish, “Tension was high then, Shion! We thought they broke you!”

“Actually, Syo approached Amakusa recently regarding the project…”

“Oh, he did?”

“He did. He told me ‘If I make you upset, Amakusa-san, please tell me!’ He probably doesn’t want to get punched by Yamato again.”

“Mm, That project is going to be fun, isn’t it? I can’t wait to work alongside you, Shion! Oh, and Syo, too!”

“Ah, the producer is giving us an NG, I guess we should move on. Van…”

“Van…”

“He’s loud.”

Another laugh is shared between the two of them, “He totally is! That’s his whole character!” After calming down, Nagi wipes a tear from his eye. “Nah, we can’t just leave it like that, Van is a good asset to our team. He always makes everyone laugh and when he wants to be he gets really intense! … And he’s loud.”

“What about Eiichi?”

“Hm? Eiichi? Oh, Leader-san, what can we say about him?”

“Not much, if we say mean things about him, he’ll get upset.”

“That’s not what I meant… Let’s see. He’s our leader.”

“Mm…”

The two sit in silence and ponder Eiichi.

“That seriously can’t be it!”

“Mm, he’s really nice, after all, he recruited me.”

“Yeah, he pulled you out of a real bad spot in your life, didn’t he?”

“Amakusa is eternally grateful for Eiichi’s kindness, that’s why Amakusa has sworn himself to Heavens.”

“He recruited me, too~ I’m so happy I get to work with him!”

“Ah, It’s time for our next topic, Nagi.”

“Right, this next part is about our upcoming store!”

Shion claps his hands and Nagi follows suit, “Yaaay~” They both cheer. 

“It’s the first time we get something like this to ourselves, and there will be a ton of new merchandise! You can also buy copies of our single, Heaven Sky, to directly support us and get a member card!”

“I have a copy right here… Should we open it?”

“Yeah! Let’s see who we get!”

Shion removes the plastic around the case and Nagi leans over the table to look at the CD. 

“Ah! Van came home! Welcome home, Van~!”

“But it’s not one of us, so…” Shion tosses the card off the table. The younger idol falls back into his chair laughing again, “When did you get so savage, Shion?!”

“Savage…?”

“You’re ruthless!”

“Ah, we’re getting another NG. I apologize.”

“They probably don’t like when you announce we’re getting NGs.”

“Then they should stop giving us NGs.”

“GEEZ.”

“Oh, we didn’t mention it. Heavens will be releasing new solo songs periodically. Please look forward to it.”

“Please treat us well! Eh? We’re already out of time?!”

“Time flies when you have fun. Please join Eiichi and Kira next week for the second installment, until then Angels.”

“Bye bye!!”

**Author's Note:**

> • NG means “No Go\No Good”, usually those tales are cut out, but since the show is live, it can’t be edited. The producers only have to tell them to shut up about whatever they’re saying. 
> 
>  
> 
> I tried to make their dialogue as if they were actual people, actually talking and actually doing a radio show!
> 
> I tweeted something like this out but I just HAD to write it! Follow me @Cecilsonigiri for more HEAVENS!


End file.
